


A bit of a tradition

by paranomasia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Commissioned Work, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranomasia/pseuds/paranomasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Stiles surprises Lydia and takes her to a lake. He suddenly starts stripping and Lydia is like WOW WHAT. But then Lydia agrees and they go into the lake in their underwear and have so much fun<br/>And after they can cuddle for warmth and that’s when Lydia gives in to her feelings for him and she kisses him and they start making out." (slightly adapted for the flow of the story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bit of a tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by [Sabrina](http://sariminn.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

“A lake.”

“Well spotted, Lyds.”

She rolled her eyes. “You interrupted my OITHN marathon to drive me to a lake?”

Stiles looked a bit embarrassed, and his voice was defensive when he replied. “Not just any lake.”

“Is it a magic lake?”

“No. At least, not that I knowof. I probably should have checked that beforehand. Knowing our luck, it’s brimming with evil mermaids and kappas, just dying to drown us and devour our flesh.”

Lydia couldn’t help the smile that crept up her face. “Someone’s been rereading Harry Potter.” She chuckled when Stiles blushed, the reddening of his cheeks visible even in the dim light of the dashboard. “I’m not laughing at you.” She clarified, when he didn’t immediately say anything. “It’s an outstanding piece of literature.” She gave him an honest smile, and barely a second later he relaxed in his seat. It was pretty funny, she thought, how well attuned with each other they had become. They had spent most of the summer together, while Scott had been out with either Allison or Derek and Isaac, doing ridiculous werewolf stuff like playing tag and chasing rabbits. Lydia was glad her specific brand of supernatural came mostly without side-effects. (Not counting the whispers she sometimes could hear. As long as she stayed away from graveyards, she was fine) and after Stiles had stopped chasing her skirt, they quickly turned out to be best friend material. If Lydia sometimes let her mind wonder to how it would feel to have his hands on her back and his lips on her neck, well, she was a young woman with a very active libido, it was bound to happen.

 

To her surprise, Stiles unbuckled his seat belt and started unbuttoning his shirt, quickly revealing some soft chest hair which made Lydia feel a bit dizzy. “Stiles, I… What…?”

Stiles turned towards her, hand still on the hem of his shirt, andhe must have caught her distraught expression, because he held up his hands in innocence. “No. No, this is not.. I mean I’m not trying to…”

“Oh, alright, I just…”

“I mean, that would have been a smart move, if a bit of a dick-ish one, but I really...”

“I thought you were…”

 

 When it became obvious that they were getting nowhere, they both stopped talking and laughed awkwardly. Stiles leant in his seat and ran a hand through his hair. “I should have explained myself first,” he said, with a small smile playing around his lips. “Sorry to have given you a fright.”

“Didn’t.” Lydia said. She had come to the conclusion weeks ago that she trusted Stiles completely, with her life and mind which was really enough of a terrifying thought she had pushed it away.

There was a long moment of silence, in which Lydia studied Stiles’ profile as he stared at the steering wheel, hands relaxed on his knees, and smiled when he turned his face towards her again. “This is the lake my mom and dad used to come to every month when I was younger.”

Lydia nodded, encouraging him to continue.

 

“It was a bit of a tradition, you know. They’d drop me off at Scott’s and then come here, and after she died my dad’s been going on his own, but he had to work late tonight and I know that he felt bad about not making it this month..” He trailed off with a snort. “And I know it’s not.. I mean I know we’re just friends but I felt I couldn’t come here alone and then I realised that there was no one else I wanted to share this with.”

“This being sitting in a car and staring at a lake while getting undressed?” Lydia asked, her voice light though her heart clenched in that familiar way it always did when Stiles opened up about his mother.

Stiles’ cheeks grew darker again. “They, um, they went skinny dipping.”

Lydia snorted, the loud unattractive sound escaping her before she could contain it. Stiles had this strange ability to always make her drop her pretences, which was annoying, but also strangely liberating. “So this IS an excuse to get me naked, Stilinski?”

“No! Though if I did, could you blame me?” He grinned when she punched him in the shoulder and raised her eyebrow at him. “Just joking. I brought you some swimming wear. I’ll just wear my boxers, since we won’t be in there for too long. The water will be pretty cold, still.”

Lydia considered this for a moment as she went through the contents of the bag. Inside it was a simple black and white bathing suit, which would undoubtedly be a perfect fit, knowing Stiles. She narrowed her eyes at it, before tossing the bag in the backseat. “Alright. Unzip me.”

Stiles blinked at her. “What?”

She sighed and gave him an unimpressed look. “If you’re going in in your underwear, then so will I. Now unzip my dress, Stilinski.”

Careful, as if he was afraid she would retract her offer, he reached out a hand and placed it on her neck, fingers playing with the metal of her zipper. “You sure?”

“Is your best friend a werewolf?” Lydia replied, intending her voice to be a snap but only managing in sounding slightly exasperated, fondness dulling down any sharp edge her words might have had. “Don’t ask stupid questions, Stiles.”

“Right.” Stiles muttered, and firmly grabbed the zipper, pulling down in one smooth movement, his hands lingering on the low of her back as he helped her slip her dress off her shoulder before turning around. She easily slipped it the rest of the way down, folded it and placed it on the dashboard. She shivered slightly when the cool evening air brushed her skin, and gave Stiles one last glance before kicking off her heels and opening the door, gracefully slipping out of the car.

 

With the lights of the city reflecting on the water, it was almost like a movie scene, perhaps something to be accompanied by a song from an indie band that would become popular because of said romantic scene. As soon as she dipped her foot in the water, however, the pleasant imaginary that she had created in her mind disappeared, and she jumped back, gasping loudly. “That is much too col…”

“You have to go in at once.” Warm arms folded themselves around her waist, and she let out a yelp she was lifted slightly, and Stiles started towards the water. She didn’t even get to protest before she was thrown in, the water enveloping her body completely - and she hadn’t been planning on getting her hair wet - and left her splashing around until she could get her footing back. She quickly got up, gasping for air and glaring at Stiles, who had the dignity to look sheepish. “It is.. Actually really cold.”

She huffed and wrapped her arms around herself, unable to suppress her shivers. “I told you.”

Stiles splashed his way towards her, and held his arms in front of him, eyebrows raised. She gave him another glare, but she knew it was lacking in heat because he only grinned back at her, his eyes glittering in the light reflecting off the water. Instead of moving into his arms to allow him to hug her, she all but threw herself at him, hands splayed against his chest and using all her force to topple him backwards as she linked her foot behind his knee and tugged. His eyes widened when he realised what she was doing, and he went down with nothing more than a surprised yelp. As soon as he came up again, Lydia gave him a smug smile. He gaped at her for a moment, and then his expression brightened, a mischievous expression quickly covering up his surprise.

Lydia tried to back away when he moved, but Stiles had the advantage of being taller, and so it was only a couple seconds before he wrapped her up and spun her around, one hand settling around her shoulders, the other one around her waist. She squealed, wriggling in his grasp and tumbling forward so he had to adjust his grip. Thanking her mom for motivating her to keep up gymnastics, she swung one leg to the side and wrapped both of them around Stiles’ waist. He staggered for a moment, the sudden shift in weight making him lose his balance, but then his hands were back on her waist and held her so only her feet were touching the water. “I would be surprised you’re agile like that, but honestly I don’t think there’s anything you can’t do.” His voice was warm and affectionate, and she was pretty sure that her skin was heating up in despite of the cold.

She shrugged, and in a moment of unguarded honesty, admitted. “I don’t know how to ride a bike.” She expected him to laugh, or make a sarcastic remark, her tongue already ready to give a sharp reply right back, but he just tightened his grip on her waist.

“I can teach you, if you want. We still have my mom’s bike in the garage. It needs some dusting, probably, but…”

That was the point Lydia threw all of her inhibitions and pre-made decisions out of the metaphorical window and leaned up to interrupt him with her lips, her arms easily wrapping themselves around his neck. For a moment he didn’t respond, body tensed, but when Lydia adjusted herself and let her hands tangle themselves in his hair, he let out a low hum, and kissed back with all the enthusiasm that was uniquely Stiles. 

 

It was a couple minutes later when they finally let go of each other, when the cold became too much and Lydia was pretty sure they’d both get pneumonia if they wouldn’t get out soon. Stiles first wrapped her up in a large towel, which was slightly too scratchy for her taste, but the uncomfortable feeling was compensated by the kisses he kept peppering on her shoulders and neck as he rubbed her skin dry. Instead of her dress, Stiles offered her his lacrosse hoodie and a pair of sweat pants. Normally she’d complain about the unfashionable clothes, but this time she eagerly pulled them on, revelling in the warmth it provided. As soon as she was dressed and nestled in the back seat, Stiles slid in next to her, holding out a steaming camper cup. She accepted it with a smile, and immediately took a sip, humming as the warmth of the coffee spread through her body, and pressed herself against Stiles’ side. He snaked an arm around her waist and held her close, urging her to finish the cup. She obediently did so. “I’m still cold.”

“Do you want some more? I have an entire thermos in the trunk.” Stiles asked, worry seeping in his voice. It was one of the things she appreciated most about Stiles - how she knew for sure that he actually cared about her, because he didn’t bother to give any kind of attention to those who he didn’t think worthy of them. She shook her head, and tossed the cup to the side, ignored it as it rolled underneath the seat. She glanced up from between her eyelashes, and let her voice drop a little lower. “I know a much more effective way to get warm.” She let the fingers of the hand that wasn’t pressed between their bodies roam over his thigh. Stiles tracked it with his eyes, comprehension dawning. He cleared his throat and swallowed once, and his voice was slightly hoarse when he spoke. “Ah. Yes, that would be.. Most effective. In fact, it would be even more effective if…”

Lydia rolled her eyes and crawled up to sit in his lap. “Less talking, more warming up.”

Stiles only gave her a smile, and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Yes, ma’am.”

 


End file.
